Poezija (I) / Ivan Bunić Vučić
Mlađahna vil moja sveđ mene prikara Mlađahna vil moja sveđ mene prikara er ljubim još ju ja, sudeć' me za stara. Nu prav sud nije toj er staros' ne čine ni dunu oganj moj me biele sjedine. Er ko sred pepela žerava taji se, obličja sred biela ma ljubav hrani se. Ja sam prem ko gora izmeće koja plam zasve da izdvora pokriva snieg ju sam. Ljuven sam bio mlad i ljuven po sve dni, ljuven sam eto i sad star vitez hrabreni. Nemoj, ma ljubljena, da ti sam nemio što si ti rumena, a što sam ja bio. Er drag je vienčac svit u ki se sjedini ružice rumen cvit s sniežaniem čemini. Kad Ljubmir uteče od Rakle nemile Kad Ljubmir uteče od Rakle nemile da smrtim najpreče prikrati sve cvile, tad ona ljuvenu stril mlada oćuti u srcu kamenu, u prsieh od ljuti. Tim kliče u vas glas vapiti: "Vaj meni, gdie pođe na poraz, pastiru ljuveni ? Što činiš, jaoh, sada, moj verni Ljubmire ?" Gora joj hridna da odgovor : umire ! Pokli me ostavi, mlače nemili Pokli me ostavi, mlače nemili, ter se darovo drugoj si vili, vidiet' te ne će me oči veće. Pokli ti sada, huda gospođe, od mene ubiegnu, a drugom pođe, na te mrzie'ću ko na zlu sreću. Liepšemu od tebe ja sada hrlim, dražega od tebe ja odsad grlim, on ima oči zviezde s istoči. Poliepšu vilu diku za moju uzeo sam meni milu gospoju, nje su medene usti rumene. On mene ljubi pravom ljubavi, ja š njim sam vazda u sni i u javi, on je čestiti moj raj na sviti. Dragahna moja mene miluje, svu liepos' dala meni svoju je, ona slatko je blaženstvo moje. Ti si nevieran, a on je vieran, ti vazda srdit, on blag i miran, ti duh od tmina, on duh s visina. Nu ako ljubav opet nas smiri ter nas potvrdi u boljoj viri, i ti gospoja vik budeš moja. Zasve er dostojan niesi milosti, praštam ti, brače, i ti oprosti, s tobom živie'ću, s tobom umrie'ću. Srećne ti svađe naše su bile s celovim tako kad su svršile, ti si ma druga, a ja tvoj sluga. Ah, da 'e meni na svijet dano Ah, da 'e meni na svijet dano razgledati sve me vike tve raskoše i tve dike i tve lice izabrano, bio bih blažen sve dni moje, moj životu, mâ gospoje! Ah, da 'e meni s tobom moći zagrljenu sveđer stati i tvu mlados uživati ljetne danke, zimne noći, celivajuć usti tvoje, moj životu, mâ gospoje! Ah, da meni može biti uz razbludnu tvu ljepotu, slatko ginuć u životu, najposlije, dušo, umriti i svršiti danke moje, moj životu, mâ gospoje! O mâ srećo svim čestita! Kad bi mi se toj zgodilo da kon tebe, rajska vilo, mâ mlađahna svršim lita uživajuć dobro moje, moj životu, mâ gospoje! O dzore svijetle i mile O dzore svijetle i mile, dvije oči me vile, raju po dzori, svijetli pozori, zvijezde sunčane, danice rane, svrnite, jaoh, sad k meni vaš pogled drag, ljuveni! Istoci viloviti, nemojte zabraniti jasnu vedrinu vašu jedinu, svjetlosti drage, milosti blage môj duši zanesenoj, môj duši zatravljenoj. Svrnite, jaoh, svrnite istoke tej čestite na moju mlados ka inu rados viku ne gleda, nego s pogleda ki zimno moje bitje obraća u prolitje. Komu hoćeš, mâ ljubice Komu hoćeš, mâ Ljubice, dati usti tve medene sred kijeh cvijetak od ružice u razbludi mnogoj zene? Jeda, raju moj ljubljeni, zatravljenu sluzi meni? Komu li ćeš crne oči pokloniti, moja mila, u kijeh sunce od istoči sija i vedra dzora bila? Jeda š njih će kadgod doći bio dan mojoj mrkloj noći? Komu li će doć u sreću tvoj pram čisti, moje blago, koji jasnos ima veću neg istočno zlato drago? Jeda biće meni uljudna u njem uza prem razbludna? Komu li ćeš prsi bile dat grliti i vrat mili bjeloćom su ke dobile snijeg s planina, lir pribili? Ah, jeda su namijenjene za me duše zatravljene? Plato obilna mojijeh truda, srećni vezu ki me smrsi, ako da mi mâ razbluda usti, oči, pram i prsi. Ne ckni, daj mi, mâ gospođe, od želje mi duša pođe! Bijeloga čemina za drag dar ljuveni Bijeloga čemina za drag dar ljuveni vil moja jedina darova sad meni. Rekoh joj: "Diklice, za tebe toj hrani, a meni cvjetice od prsi ne brani; ere su pobjelje od cvijetja tve prsi u kijeh se me želje i život zamrsi. To li hoć da 'e moje, združit mi dopusti š njim ruse ke goje rumene tve usti!" Gledaj, Rakle, dobro moje Gledaj, Rakle, dobro moje, oni suhi bor gorjeti, prem onaki, mâ gospoje, ja se mogu zvat i rijeti. On je k nebu uzrastio čijem mu siva zrak sunčani, veselo sam ja živio čijem mi pogled tvoj ne brani. Njemu slomi trijes sve grane i osta suh panj u dubravi, zadate su mnoge rane meni od strila od ljubavi. Njemu vihar žile skrši, mene gnjiv tvoj izkorijepi, najzad oganj njim obrši, a mnom ures tvoj prilijepi. Sad gorimo, eto, oba, ja ucviljen, on veseo, i do malo opet doba zgorjećemo u pepeo. Danu gorjet on sveđ neće, ja sveđ gorim u ljubavi; on omladit opet se će, mâ se mlados ne pojavi. Gdje kraljestvo tve postavi Gdje kraljestvo tve postavi: al sred oči mile moje, al u tužno srce moje, svemoguća o Ljubavi? U licu si sva onomu, kad ja gledam kô si mila, kad li gledam kô s' nemila u srcu si tužnom momu. Nu moć ako hoć i znan'je ukazati, stan privrzi; meni u oči, njoj u prsi stavi tvoje kraljevan'je. I mogla si, moja mila I mogla si, moja mila, ti ikada posumnjiti da će činit' druga vila vik mi tebe ostaviti? Odkud' huda bi namiera, ka laživi glas donie, da velika moja viera stavna kô bi veće nije? Da li scieni pamet moja da je vele nekrepčija neg' na dubu tanka hvoja kojom svaki vietar vija? Da li sva ma mlada lita, na tvoj službi provedena, ne činiše temeljita da si u vieri, ma ljubljena? Nu kad suze i uzdasi ne biehu ti sviedok pravi da se lasno tač ne gasi slatki oganj me ljubavi, srce moje ti otvori ter će naći liepos' tvoja gdi u živom ognju gori s tebe same, liepa moja. Na'ćeš ljubav za svu diku zlatnom strielom gdi udielja slatku i dragu tvu priliku, platu obilnu mojieh želja. Prva uza, ma jedina, bila mi je tva liepota, bit' mi će ista, a ne ina, do skončanja od života. Tebe ja sam obljubio prije neg' znah ljubav što je i tebi se zavierio u mlađahne danke moje. Zato, mila ma ljubavi, pusti, pusti misli hude i zlom mrakom sumnje ostavi koje mlados' tvoju trude. Ma piesance, sada pođi, najbrže se već uputi prem sumnjivoj moj gospođi koja s mene boles' ćuti. Zakuni joj se moja vira da je čista ko se prosi prem ko ruka nje od lira ali zlato od nje kosi. Ah, ne rekoh ja istinu Ah, ne rekoh ja istinu kad ti rekoh, o Ljubavi, da nikada ne zatravi ovu vilu mu jedinu? I da zlatna tvoja strila nje srdačce prem kameno, od mramora satvoreno, viku nije obranila. Evo, vajmeh, za me vaje u zrcalu dočim gleda svu ljepotu, od pogleda svoga istoga smamljena je. Ter za ures rajska lica, ke mâ mlados ljubi i dvori, ona ista kopni i gori, i istom je ljubovnica. Ah, ohola svim gospoje, u vuhovnom podhibniku koji omili tvu priliku samoj cijenit dike tvoje, poznaj, dušo mâ ljubljena, da ljepota tač zanese prem kako cklo razbije se, a prem bježi kako sjena. Liepe vile i gizdave Liepe vile i gizdave, koje slatke moje piesni, kiem se dike vaše slave, pripievate u ljuvezni, ako u koj nahodi se koja iskra od milosti, k mojoj vili obrati se i k zamiernoj nje lieposti. Ter joj klikni prem ljuveno u medeni glas i mili jeda srce nje kameno na me vaje daj procvili! Rec' joj: "Kruno svieh gospoja, za česa je da si liepa ako liepos' rajska tvoja tvomu dragu srce ciepa? Za drugo te milu tako pomna narav ne satvori neg' veselje da si svako vernom tvomu ki te dvori. Lava stvori i medvieda da su prieci, da su vrli, a tvu liepos' da je od meda i da blago draga grli. Toj pitaju i dostoje slatke piesni tej njegove kiem proslavi ime tvoje da po svemu svietu slove. Za njegove uzdar vire toj se prosi i podoba, ne, jaoh, s tebe da umire u mlađahna svoja doba." Ma piesance, sad' se dieli k družbi liepoj liepieh vila s kiem provodi viek veseli ma razbluda slatka i mila. Nu ako t' se doć' dopusti po koj sreći k moj gospođi, sve ine ostavi, sve ine pusti, a k njoj samoj hrleć' pođi! Razbludna mâ vila celiva i mili Razbludna mâ vila celiva i mili sred draga nje krila djetečce ke cvili, a za me, jaoh, vaje i za me sve boli ništa se ne haje, ništa se ne boli. Neće on da pristane čijem mâ ga tješi vil, a tijem bi me rane sama ona ozdravil'. Suze mu otire nje celov medeni, mâ mlados umire čim branjen jes meni. Cvilimo, eto, oba s vesele nje dike, on rana u doba, ja tužan uvike. Nu iste darove ne primam jer uze on sebi celove, a meni da suze. Mâ mila Nevenka ustima od meda Mâ mila Nevenka ustima od meda celiva Miljenka, a mene pogleda. Neprava gospoje, koji je razlog toj djetečce toj tvoje da uze dio moj? Dopusti, dopusti môj duši ka želi i slatke tve usti i celov veseli! Ili ti hudi red, mâ lijepa, promijeni: njemu daj tvoj pogled, a celov drag meni! Miljenko, iz krila moje vil sad bježi Miljenko, iz krila moje vil sad bježi, er ona nemila cvili te, ne tješi. Čime te celiva medenijem ustima, srce ti ranjiva, taku vlas ona ima; pod lijepijem obrazom, znaj, dijete da krije hudi jed s porazom ljutice od zmije. Te je ćudi odvijeka da nje su celovi zla rana bez lijeka i smrtni otrovi. Tvrđa je vil moja tvrdoga mramora Tvrđa je vil moja tvrdoga mramora, tvrđi sam vele ja od hridnijeh od gora. Kaže ona tvrdinu i srce od stijene čijem trati vrlinu mlađahna na mene. A može svak rijeti da nijesam od puti kad mogu živjeti, neg vrle od ljuti. Slični smo meu nami ja i mâ diklica, stanac sam ja kami, a ona litica. Oba smo kamena, oba smo mramori, gora ona ledena, ja gora ka gori. Slatka dušo mom životu Slatka dušo mom životu, ah, drago ti traviš mene kroz zamjernu tvu ljepotu i razblude tej ljuvene. Milo ti mi je bolovati ugodnome môm nezdravi i svakomu pripijevati tko me sveza i zatravi. Vi ste, vi ste zamrsili moju mlados, svijetli prami, i u robstvo postavili zlatnijeh žica verigami. Vi ste krivci, krivci vi ste me slobode izgubljene er vi sami uloviste zlatnom mrežom tvrdo mene. Vi, daždeći tiho i blago vrh snježana bijela vrata, utopiste mene drago sitnom rosom suha zlata. Vi ste kruna, zlatne kosi, bez procjene slavna dosti, kom se diči i ponosi česarica od ljeposti. O razbludni svijetli vlasi, moji gorući prami lijepi, o sunčani zraci drazi, s kojijeh duša mâ oslijepi! O dubravo, ne zelena negli od zlata istočnoga, slatka plato mâ ljubljena, dragi odkupu srca moga! Pravo 'e, pravo vjerovati da ovijem zlatom strijele svoje vazda ljubav pomno zlati kada ranja srce moje. Od ovoga svijetla prama spletena mu jes tetiva, od ovoga snuje sama zastor kijem se zasljepljiva. Od ovoga vlasa zlatna, od njega su izatkane meke uze, tanka platna kojijem liječi moje rane. Mâ pjesance, ne naprijeda, ustavi se, pjesni mila, evo i ti sa mnom, gleda', u pram si se zamrsila. Oba ćemo robovati usred veza zlatnijeh žica i sužnji se srećni zvati, ja rob, a ti robinjica. Ljubljena gospoje, dosle sam cvilio Ljubljena gospoje, dosle sam cvilio er vodih dni moje ni drag ti ni mio; odsad ću s radosti pripijevat me pjesni od tvoje ljeposti, od moje ljuvezni. A ti, ku sveđ služih, osudi, toj želim, al ljepše ja tužih, ali se veselim. Izidi veće van, o dzoro pribila Izidi veće van, o dzoro pribila, dovedi svijetli dan, diklice mâ mila. Veće se ne lijeni ni ckni me razblude, neka doć prije k meni mâ draga uzbude. Nu ti, mâ gospođe, moj raju veseli, ne čekaj da dođe dzora i dan pribijeli. Ostavi tihi san er tvojijeh sred oči donijećeš meni dan i dzoru s istoč Zima 'e sve sledila, svakomu zima je Zima 'e sve sledila, svakomu zima je, a samo ma mila zime se ne haje. Svud vene travica i s travom sve cvietje, samoj njoj sred lica hrani se prolietje. Krije snieg, mraz i led svakojzi vrh gori, samo nje drag pogled u ognju sveđ gori. Oblačna godina svakomu dodija, jednoj njoj vedrina s veseliem suncem sja. Koja su čuda ovoj: zima ju slediti ne može, ni oganj moj nikada svrućiti! Zato od nje pogleda zima ista topli se, a s prsi nje leda oganj moj ledi se. Poraza od moga kriviću mu vilu Poraza od moga kriviću mu vilu, al mene istoga, al ljubav nemilu? Kriva je mâ vila er tužni život moj ona je zanila kroz vedri pogled svoj. Kriv sam ja isti sam er zgorjeh hoteći ljuveni na nje plam kô ljepir na svijeći. I ljubav kriva je koja me obrani, a lijeka ne daje bolećoj moj rani. Zato zla za moja i za mu hudu čes kriva 'e vil, kriv sam ja i ljubav kriva jes. Nu ka 'e vil krivina što srce me gori kad Višnji s visina lijepu je satvori? Zašto li kriv sam ja er zgledah ljepotu u kojoj sunce sja mojemu životu? Ki li je grijeh ljubavi er zlatnu svoju stril put mene upravi kroz ljepšu od svijeh vil? Tijem rijeti jes sila istino i uprav: prava je mâ vila, prav sam ja i ljubav! Za vernu mu službu plate mi kad ne bi Za vernu mu službu plate mi kad ne bi, vapiću mu tužbu i zemlji i nebi; pitaću osvetu sve mlade dni moje vrh tebe i štetu, neharna gospoje. O brijeme bjeguće, doved' dan, doved' noć, općinu tve kuće, hod' meni na pomoć! Proljetje, i ljeto, i jesen i zime prived', ma osveto, letušte o brime! Privedi uza se, kô ti se podoba, godišta, i čase, i vijeke i doba. Ti tvojom jakosti nemilo pohara' nje rajske ljeposti i mu vil postara': rumene ružice š nje usti utruni, uzori nje lice, oči zrak uduni; pram zlatom ki gori, sjedinam stamni ga, srebrom ga pritvori, a snijegom prikri' ga da pozna s tve sile sred svoga života neharne za vile da nije ljepota. Viđ'te dara moje sreće Viđ'te dara moje sreće kô mâ draga trud mi plaća, mâ joj ruka vodu meće, ona mi opet biser vraća. Ter vodena mâ jabuka vrh čudesa od naravi stvara se ončas sred nje ruka biser bijeli, biser pravi. Prem to prosi moja vjera za mu platu, lijepa i mila, da ti daždom od bisera vrh mene si zadaždila. O Kupido, pram povrzi, skrši trkač, luk i strile, draže ranja željne prsi voda iz ruke moje vile. Ili umiljen sada hodi u skut lijepe me gospoje sred nje ruka u toj vodi da utvrdiš strijele tvoje. Na plamu od nje svijetlijeh oči, vedra čela na žeravi, šipe njima užestoči, hudo dijete od Ljubavi! Pak prostreći zlatna krila, klikni u glas najmilije: "Nuti gdi ova hitra vila usred vode oganj krije!" Nepravo svjedoči ko veli da strile Nepravo svjedoči ko veli da strile strijeljaju iz oči ljubljene me vile; jer strijela obrani i smrtno umori, a lijek su môj rani nje vedri pozori. Većma je lud tko pravi da zlatnijem nje prami ona me zatravi, zarobi i smami; obilna er plata ku želim uvik ja nje je pram od zlata u komu sunce sja. Najluđi je tko veli da me ona životom rastavlja i dijeli nje rajskom ljepotom; jer život istini kijem živem me vike nje je ures jedini, razblude i dike. Tim se svak poreci, jer neprav sud je toj, blažen je neg reci tko dvori vili ovoj. Snijegu je s planine na gori visokoj Snijegu je s planine na gori visokoj nad stvari sve ine priličan život moj: snijeg se svakčas vidi s bjeloćom od lira, mâ mlados sveđ blidi, čista je mâ vira; sjever ga slediva i zimnje studeni, a s tvoga, jaoh, gnjiva vas sam mraz ledeni; on naglo okopni prid suncem s istoči, a život moj kopni s sunčanijeh tvijeh oči; u vode se obrati i stvara on rijeke, ja suze lijevati ne stajem uvijeke; nu njemu prisišu; moj je cvil vječni sam, me suze podžižu, njegove gase plam Srdačce zlo boli razbludnu moju vil Srdačce zlo boli razbludnu moju vil ka dosle se oholi da ne zna ljuven stril. Ljubljena gospoje, iste su, znaj, rane i moje i tvoje s ljubavi nam dane; ista je, znaj, strila, tvu sumnju tja vrzi, tve srce ranila ka rani me prsi; ista je, jaoh, boles', ista je, jaoh, nemoć, isti liek nami jes', ako ti samo hoć'. S bolesti vil moja kôm bolim sad gine S bolesti vil moja kôm bolim sad gine, neg što sveđ gorim ja, a ona sveđ stine. Od prsi studeni uzroče njoj nemoć, a gore plameni me prsi dan i noć. Nu nije pravo ovoj, gospođe gizdava, da ja mrem, sluga tvoj, da ljepos gine tva. Negoli savrući tve prsi ledene, uzmi plam gorući, sledi plam u mene. Tako, mâ ljubljena, zdrava ćeš bit uvijek: za srca studena moj je oganj priki lijek. O ovčice, krotko stado O ovčice, krotko stado, moji jaganjci, mirna obćino, tiha družbo i ma nado, blago dobro me jedino! Vi ste čuli i vidili koje muke, trude i jade ljubav trpiet' mene usili s pastierice liepe i mlade. Zato sada k njoj pođite, ucviljeno ter blejeći, za me milos' isprosite ku ne mogoh ja cvileći. Ako vam se toj dogodi, na livade na zelene srećno stado sa mnom hodi gdi travica mlada zene. Da pasete veselije, sviročicom ja ću u piesni pripievati najmilije nje ljepotu, me ljuvezni. To li vam se toj ne zbude, k meni se opet ne vraća'te, il' neka vas ona bljude il' se puste svud skita'te! Ili pastir ili vila za me upita, rec'te istinu: Rakle liepa i nemila umori ga, prav poginu. Počašnica O diklo mlada, nali' mi sada vesel'ja moga, vina rujnoga; u tve zdravice, mila diklice, da ti napije svak najcjelije! Tko ti napiva, ti ga celiva' ter mu dopusti tve medne usti, neka znat bude u svem razblude jesu li draže od rujne čaše, ali milije vince ga grije, ali medene usti ljubljene Kamenito je srce u tebi Kamenito je srce u tebi, mâ diklice od kamena, studena si ti u sebi er ne haješ da s' ljubljena. Dugo brijeme nu i kami jedna kaplja vrti i dube; zato je pravo da suzami mojijem srce tve se udube. Omekšajte, suze moje Omekšajte, suze moje, vi omekšajte vašiem' cvili tvrdo srce me gospoje koje ljubav zaman strili. Prolieva'te i ronite po sto kapalj čineć' more, ili da vi rastopite tvrde one nje mramore. Il' da stiena, udarana vašiem valim, raspukne se, il' sred mojieh mladieh dana sva mi duša ma izlije se. O prilijepe i primile O, prilijepe i primile usti drage i rumene, ljubko ti ste zamamile u razbludi željna mene! Gdi je toj drago vaše cvijetje ubirano i u komu uzgoji ga primaljetje svom istoku ljuvenomu? Ah, da može ikad biti da mâ duša prem vesela može iz vas med kupiti, zatvorena drobna pčela! Vi ste, usti drage, meni koljepčica obljubljena gdje se uzhrani smijeh medeni i š njim riječca razbluđena. Vi perivoj izabrani jeste od ruse prirumene ljeti i zimi ka cteć rani, sred ke celov niče i zene. Vi polača pribogata slavna raja ljuvenoga, vi obilna jeste plata moje službe, truda moga. O korabljo od koralja u kojoj se ljubav brodi, u kôj za svoj trg postavlja biser bijeli i provodi. Ah, da može biti meni kadgodjer se pribroditi gdi je taj dragi trg ljuveni i pomorac srećni biti! O rumeni drag kamenu, ki na bijelom činiš licu u dva reda razdijeljenu od bisera kamenicu! Veoma ti je omililo zatravljenoj moj mladosti vaše, Dzorko, rumenilo puno svake izvrsnosti. Veoma ti ste, usti mile, srce i pamet željnu meni vašijem blagom zakupile da sam sužan, rob kupljeni. Nu će sinut dan pribili, usti drage i čestite, da čijem me ste vi kupili, tijem me istijem odkupite. U toliko ustrpljena robovat će moja vjera drazijem vratim zatvorena od koralja i bisera. Mâ pjesance, sad se uputi za nać lijepu mu razbludu; tko zna da te celunuti pohvaljene usti budu? Prilijepa Elena, ka bi cvijet ljeposti Prilijepa Elena, ka bi cvijet ljeposti, videć se satrena od teške starosti, uze se gledati u ogled ter kliče zrcala pitati: "Rec' mi, moj svjetniče, jesam li ovo ja, kaži mi istinu, s ke zgorje sva Troja, s ke Prijam poginu, s ke tisuću odveze drijeva se s Grečije i s koje smače se sve carstvo Azije? Ako sam ista ja, gdi mi je iz oči veselo ke mi sja sunačce s istoči? Gdje li pram zlaćeni, snježano gdje lice, gdi koralj rumeni i usti ružice? Oživi, Paride, sred tvoga života da oči tve vide što 'e naša ljepota! Taka da sam bila kad me si vidio, ni Troja zgorila ni bi ti zgorio. Udunu plam se i sam lud i mlad kijem gori, nu nije moć zdunut plam kijem Troja dogori." Kategorija:Poezija